


The Healer

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [19]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Young Loki - Fandom, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Gen, Healing, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bored without Thor and starts messing about. Unfortunately, one of the stones he decides to start throwing hits someone who will become a prominent person in later life. Luckily, his blossoming magic helps him to make amends....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healer

Four days had passed since the eldest son of Asgard had been taken up to the royal training compound with his friends and his father to start the courses which would build his skill set in preparation for one day becoming the King. Meanwhile back in the Palace, his younger brother was finding that there was something new about each day that reminded him of his brother’s absence and he had dealt with each of them with differing degrees of success. For a three year old, he was very mature because the children of Asgard were treated in such a manner by the adults, but his thoughts and his emotions were still very much that of a young child and he held no compunction about expressing them. If there was one thing his father had taught him, it was to allow emotions to have a voice. How much of a voice was up to the individual and the circumstances, but to bottle them up would only lead to distress and depression in the long run. And so Frigga, his mother and Fulla, his nanny, had also experienced the rollercoaster ride of sadness, happiness, crying and laughing – and everything in between – over the last few days.

 

Today had not been a good day however, as nearly all of it would have seen the two brothers together in their various activities. It would have started with breakfast of course, but Loki had come to terms with the fact that Thor would not be at any meal times for another three and a half weeks and was not completely disappointed with the fact that there was a bit more to choose from at the dining table simply because his usually ravenous older brother was not there to take large helpings. Then they would go for their swimming lessons in the large Asgardian lake at the back of the Palace, where Loki would stay in the shallower end learning his strokes while Thor and a few of their friends would go out to the deeper waters and build up their stamina by swimming lengths marked out with ropes and buoys. The three year old would then get out to dry off and get dressed and sit at the side to watch the older children carry on longer than he did and sometimes play a simple game of cards with Fulla or his mother while they waited. This would be followed by a little bit of weapons training; the younger children with blunted wooden swords and the older children in another part of the grounds with deadlier versions, but they were still close by each other and again, when the younger children finished their training, they would go to watch the older ones and cheer along, especially if the Weapons Master pitted them against each other in competitions.

 

And that was where Loki was now; sitting with a few of the children who were his age watching some older students learn heavy weapons training – some of them for the first time. But there were notable absences in the arena. Thor and his friends were not there and, to be frank, Loki was not bothered who out of the others won their respective games. He started to mess with some small pebbles he had picked up off the floor and eventually began to throw them along the bleachers to see how far he could send them.

 

“Ouch!” Came a voice and Loki shrank back against the wooden seating. He had not expected anyone to appear there, let alone be hit by one of his missiles!

“Mother, someone has hit me with a stone and it hurts!”

 

The voice of a young girl, who appeared with a lady reached Loki’s ears just as she sobbed quietly and he felt terrible. Should he own up? As he wondered, the other children around him started to look to see what the matter was and then to him. He had to! Someone would surely point him out anyway and then he would be made to look bad. He stood up.

 

“My lady!” He piped up, “I apologise. I did not know there was anyone there.” He looked at the ground in shame, his cheeks burning red.

 

“Oh, Your Highness, I am sure it is of little consequence!” Loki glanced up to see a little girl being brought in his direction and he squirmed in discomfort; he really did not want to get into trouble and he really felt terrible about what he had done. The two of them came to a halt in front of him and the mother curtseyed politely, quickly followed by the girl, even though it was plain that she thought it was most unfair that she be made to do so when he was the cause of her pain. “Prince Loki,” Said the lady, “may I present my daughter, Sigyn? It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

For a second the little boy hesitated. Normally he was accompanied by a grown-up such as his mother or Fulla, and they would have carried out the introductions, but today he was on his own with the other children in his class, watching the older children training. But after a moment, his formal training kicked in and he stepped down from the wooden planking, bowed at the waist and took the hand of the lady, which he pecked with a kiss. “My lady,” He said and then turned to Sigyn and reached out to take her hand to do the same, but she hid it behind her back.

 

“Sigyn!” Admonished her mother, “This is Prince Loki. Where are your manners?!”

 

The little girl flinched at her mother’s harsh tone and then looked at Loki, who was somewhat bewildered by all this and wishing desperately that his mother was there to help out. Reluctantly, she brought her hand from behind her back and held it out for him to take and he saw that there was a graze on the knuckles – presumably where the stone he had thrown had struck it. He glanced at her mother, but she had clearly not seen the wound, as she was still looking at him in a manner that suggested she was extremely pleased to be introducing her daughter to one of the Princes of Asgard. Looking back at Sigyn, who was regarding him with striking green eyes, he took her hand gently, avoiding the scraped knuckles and brought it to his lips but instead of kissing it, he merely held it close and blew gently on it before releasing it. As the blonde haired little girl took her injured hand back quickly, he caught her surprised expression and smiled inside, but then her mother started chattering about how she was so proud to see what a gentleman he was and the two children had to stand and listen to her politely while she went on for a few minutes.

 

A whistle blew, signalling the end of the training session and it was time for all the children to go back to their respective classes and, in the case of a few of them, back home with their parents. Sigyn’s mother bade Loki goodbye and ushered her pretty daughter quickly away, leaving the little Prince staring after them. Fulla suddenly appeared in front of him – far too late to rescue him from the terrifying ordeal of having to deal with meeting a girl and her mother, especially having injured the poor child – and he was led off to the nursery, where a reading lesson was about to be held for especially young children.

 

And at the other side of the training ground, where she was trailing after her mother on their way to a music lesson in another part of the Palace, Sigyn held her hand up in wonder. The gentle tickling sensation was just starting to wear off where Loki had breathed onto her skin and there was no longer a trace of the graze he had caused by throwing the stone which had hit her.

**Author's Note:**

> So productive on holiday and I just can't wait to share, so two uploads to this series today!


End file.
